(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display control device, a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a display control program, and a color value data structure.
(ii) Related Art
Generally, in output devices that output colors, even when values of certain colors are given, colors reproduced may be different from each other, and color ranges (color gamut) which are reproduced may be different from each other in the respective output devices. When it is considered that colors reproduced in different output devices are used in common, characteristics of colors reproduced in the respective devices are acquired, and the colors are converted so that the reproduced colors are used in common. Further, for example, when values of colors which are not reproduced in the device are given, color gamut compression processing of converting the colors into colors which are reproduced, and the like are also performed. Additionally, various pieces of color processing corresponding to color reproduction characteristics of the device are performed.
In order to perform these pieces of color processing or to obtain color reproduction characteristics, the values of colors are given to the output device, and it may be examined which colors are output from the output device. The colors output from the output device are generally measured using a color measurer to obtain color measurement values. Pairs (color value pair) of the color measurement values and the values of the colors which are given to the output device represent input-output characteristics of the output device in the given colors. When such color value pairs are evenly obtained in a color space, color reproduction characteristics of the output device are obtained.
In an image forming apparatus which is one of output devices, outputs of colors are collectively performed, and the color measurements thereof are collectively performed. However, in a display device and the like, an operation of performing a color measurement by giving values of colors one by one and displaying the colors has to be repeated by the number of color value pairs to be acquired. Accordingly, when time and effort are considered, the number of color value pairs is limited in the display device and the like, as compared with an image forming apparatus.
When the above-described color conversion is performed, a color conversion model representing color conversion characteristics is created, and the color conversion is performed using the color conversion model. In addition, when color gamut compression processing is performed, color gamut contours which are boundaries of the color gamut are obtained, and color conversion is performed using the color gamut contours. The creation of the color conversion model and the acquisition of the color gamut contours are performed using the above-described color value pair.
The color value pairs used affect the accuracy of the color conversion model and the color gamut contours which are created from the color value pairs. When color value pairs are evenly acquired and are used in a color space, a color conversion model and color gamut contours which correspond to color reproduction characteristics of an output device are obtained. However, when the number of color value pairs is limited, it becomes necessary to devise colors to be used when acquiring the color value pairs and to suppress the influence on the accuracy thereof.